kid, you'll move mountains
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: Matt Donavan is not like the rest of them. He is a strong but weak and vulnerable human. Despite this he has a touch of destiny about him. The question is will he survive long enough to achieve it?


_He remembers something his teacher said to him when he was in grade one. It was after he had stood up for Bonnie after some other kid on the playground had made a comment about her skin which even then Matt knew was not right. So he told the boy to apologize when he caught the bully taunting Bonnie. The vagrant had refused and it ended in a fist fight, a trip to the principal's office, and his weary father coming to get him. Matt was sitting in the nurse's office with an ice pack over his eyes and looked up when his teacher came in. Ms. Young, which was ironic considering she was barely twenty-three, looked at him and asked him why he had did what he did. Matt simply said it was not right and that someone had to do it. Ms. Young, he would may years down the road discover after being told by Bonnie, was in fact a seer who died from suicide after she became haunted by the visions of the future, looked at him with sad eyes and said something he would always remember. "You are not going to have an easy life Matt. I wish I could say otherwise or tell you why but things don't work like that." Matt feels his heart sinks as he sees her eyes soften. And then she says something that makes him stand up straighter with his chest out and hands at his sides. It is something he will cling to when his father dies and his mother leaves and Vikki descends into drugs. It is what will keep him warm at night when Caroline chooses Tyler and vampire, werewolves, witches and Originals turn his home into their playground full of blood and misery and woe. "But you will be just fine Matt. You will stand strong and steady as the ground we are standing on. The winds will wail and you may feel like it is going to end but just remember Matt. You have a brain in your head and feet in your shoes and you can go in any direction you choose. So take a deep breath and go on your way and remember to be brave Matt." That smiles comes back onto her face; the one that is mysterious and lonely and sad. "Kid, one day you'll move mountains. Make me proud." That stays with him from that day foreword and will until the day he dies. He is just not exactly sure when that will be anymore. _

Matt Donovan is not like the rest of them.

They are vampires, and hunters, and a witch, and a hybrid and Original ancient vampire Vikings that haunt the streets of his hometown. While the rest of them fight off the darkness and revel in their differences Matt is content to remain human.

He wants nothing to do with magic and the supernatural or the monsters that go bump in the night. But like it or not this is his home and these are his people and he can't just leave. Even though he is tempted to leave and tempted to tell them all to screw off and deal with their own problems he knows he can't simply walk away.

This place is his home and these people who drive him crazy and made him a murderer are his friends and as much as he may hate it this place calls to him. There is something about Mystic Falls that Matt knows is magical. And so Matt resolved to be the lone human and normal one amongst them since Jeremy is some crazy Hunter protégé now and Elena is a freaking vampire and everything goes to Hell in a hand basket.

He is there when the group convinces an old Romani to try and help Bonnie divine for something that lays below the town. She is an older woman with sharp eyes and a tried countenance. But as soon as Matt walks into the room from the kitchen her eyes immediately lock with his and he can see the shift. He can see her eyes widen and the atmosphere in the room changes with a snap and pop.

She leaves the chair she was sitting in and walks until she is face to face with him. "You have a touch of destiny on you boy." She grabs his hand and traces her finger along his right palm as he silently watches her. "I wonder whether you will survive long enough to achieve it?"

Those words shock and echo through him. They sound so much like the last words Ms. Young ever said to him.

"_Remember to be brave Matt. You have a special touch of something on you. I hope you live long enough to see why."_

**********AN: companion fic to whether you like it or not alone is something you'll be quite a lot. ***********


End file.
